Where Does it Hurt?
by Toyoko
Summary: "About a month ago, having realized that animals licked their wounds to help them heal faster, Natsu had adopted the tactic. His tongue was of course always raging hot, and against my skin it became hotter." Oneshot, Nalu


**My first Fairy Tail fic! I was hoping to break into this fandom with a really epic storyline. However, instead of an entire story, my mind gave me a cool idea for a one shot. I don****'****t normally write one shots since I love elaborating on ideas (who knows, maybe I can make a longer story from this), but this time I went with it because I really, really needed to flex my writing muscles. I hope you enjoy it as much as my friend did!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Our breaths came heavy as we continued to run, hand in hand, across the rubble. I heard more crashes behind me and an evil laugh booming across the damage. Natsu pulled me roughly down an alley. I tripped over both my feet and the debris at the unexpected turn. He crouched down behind a half damaged wall, pulling me down with him. If it weren't for his strong arms, I would've fallen and hit the concrete. Instead, I feel rather neatly into his lap.

His heart was beating very rapidly, but steadily as adrenaline pumped through every inch of his body.

"Lucy, are you all right?" He asked, concern deeply etched into his voice. He turned me around so that he could peruse me. Regardless of the situation we were in, I was too conscious of my body and his proximity to it and also of where his eyes were currently staring…I felt my face heat up. My eyes quickly darted away from his. My writer's imagination was acting up; too many situations were playing out simultaneously in my mind.

I nodded in response to his question. I was breathing too heavily to speak. The fight and the run had me weak. He let out a sigh of relief, his head dropping to my shoulder. I immediately stiffened. These days I was becoming all too aware of Natsu's presence. I guess it was because Natsu had adopted a new technique recently to help with healing after battles and it seemed like I was his favourite, and only test subject.

"Ok, where does it hurt?" He asked, his head now removed from my shoulder, his eyes back to examining me. My already ragged breath hitched in my throat as I thought of what would come next. About a month ago, having realized that animals licked their wounds to help them heal faster, Natsu had adopted the tactic. His tongue was of course always raging hot, and against my skin it became hotter. Sometimes after a few licks, he would seal it off with a kiss. These kisses always kept me up at night. Did he know just what kind of messages he was sending with his actions?

"Everywhere," I managed to croak out. Natsu's brows knitted in determination.

"Where should I start?"

I honestly did not mean to and I was quite surprised myself when I touched my lips with my fingers. Natsu nodded and without hesitation he leaned in. I had only half a second to realize just what I had done before…

He ran his tongue along my top lip. Then he ran it on my bottom lip. He paused, a pregnant pause, filled with thoughts I could not hear or figure out running through his head, then once more he ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I closed my eyes, desperate to capture the moment so that I could remember it later when I lay awake pondering just what Natsu and I were evolving into.

And then I felt it. I felt Natsu's lips softly, slowly and experimentally engulf my bottom lip. It was so chaste that I felt that I had just imagined it and was finally going mad. Then I felt it again, and this time I felt more surety behind, more determination to elicit much more than should be elicited. And I felt it again…and again, each time his passion growing…or maybe I was just imagining it. Damn this writer's imagination of mine.

His kisses did not stop. Instead they gently massaged mine, in a way I never thought could happen. Natsu was a ruffian by nature, not someone who would or who could kiss me so tenderly. His lips were pleading against mine. I could understand what they wanted and they broke apart granting access to my mouth.

The feeling was unexplainable yet undeniable. There was a flame burning in between us. I wasn't sure of who had started it, but it was hot and it felt good. I'm not sure how it happened but my back was against the ground and Natsu had properly straddled me. His lips lifted from mine and I felt a loneliness descend on them. Something rough, hot and wet swiped across my neck. My desire bucked against the walls holding them captive. It was Natsu's tongue, swiping at the little scrapes and bruises on my neck. I grabbed what remained of his clothes, trying not to writhe beneath him, but losing the fight. It was out of a book, two people in the middle of a war, not too busy to appreciate each other, to love each other.

"Natsu," I moaned. Immediately I felt a change. Natsu's body stiffened and his tongue stopped dead in mid lick. Oh no, had I just broken the trance we were in? No! I wanted it to continue. Natsu gave two more lingering licks and a hesitant kiss before he moved away from me.

"Lucy…you taste like sweat," Natsu said, letting out a little snicker.

Huh? What! He did not just…

"Do you feel any better?" He immediately followed up his moment ruining statement. If I wasn't already on the ground, I would have done an epic face plant. Did he really…did he just?

I nodded slowly and watched as he extended a hand to me, his goofy grin on his face. I took it, but I was so confused and so…so…so angry! Was he just going to ignore what had happened? Play it off as 'concern' when it clearly wasn't? Just what the hell was Natsu thinking?

He pulled me up to stand, his hold tight on my hand, but just for a few seconds, then he let go.

"I want you to stay here until I come back with your keys. Then we can all fight, together," he said, grin still intact before he took off.

I sighed, all my sexual frustration providing the backing for its strength. Just what was I going to do with Natsu…

**Oh wow, over a 1000 words in an hour. If only I was able to do this for all those essays I wrote in university****…**** :/ Anyway, I feel gooodd! I was able to express a complete scene all in one sitting. I****'****m not one to follow canon so this one shot doesn****'****t really fit in anywhere in the series, it is just my way of floating my Nalu ship!**

**Lemme know if you enjoyed it!**


End file.
